To Love is to Destroy? Revised!
by Luna Kurotsuki
Summary: Basically the revised version of my story To Love is to Destroy? There isn't a major major change but I am making a few adjustments to some scenes. Oh and comment whether or not you want Jace and Clary to get back together
1. Chapter 1

**I was rereading my fanfic To Love is to Destroy and I decided. It's not really good. I know some of you may or may not like it so I'll leave the story up. This is the new version. The main events are the same though. Just a few events are going through major editing. If there is something you don't like, please tell me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer**

**I will never own any of the Mortal Instrument characters. If I did, well, I don't know! In this one Clary can only use water and ice magic.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was walking to the Institute humming a song. It was my one year anniversary with Jace, so I secretly made a dagger out of ice that never melts. It took a while to create it but I managed with a little help. I carved Jace and my initials on it in a heart to show I love him. I was about to enter Jace's room when I heard a female moan.

"Won't Clary be hurt?" A girl asked from inside the room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I heard Jace said. A tear fell from my eyes as I ran to my room. I threw everything into a bag and threw the anniversary dagger at the picture of me and Jace kissing. I burned my room and walked to Jace's room and opened it.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I mimic. "Valentine was right about one thing. _To love is to destroy._ Thank you Jace for everything and for nothing. Tell Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Luke, Mom, and Magnus that I love them, and I'm not leaving because of them." I said as I ran down the hall. I heard Jace run after me. I turned around sharply and commanded the wind to knock him back. Then I drew a portal and jumped through. I thought of the London Institute because I had a good friend there, Luna N. Shadow.

"Luna!" I called out standing in front of the Institute. A girl ran out. She had dark purple hair almost touching the floor and the edges looked like it was dipped in ink. She wore a black finger-less glove with a skull on the back, black crop shirt saying 'I'm awesome', black sweatpants with bloody red sides, a black leather jacket with the inside lined with fur for warmth. She also had on a black choker with bloody red edges and a silver dragon bracelet, 1-in heel black heel boot, and a fierce icy look with her two color eyes, one bloody red and one black.

"Clary!" Her face lit up with joy. But it changed when she saw me in my most likely horrible state.

"Where's Jace? What happened? Did he do something?"

My face hardened and tears began forming in my eyes. Luna's eyes soften and she held me as she walked me in.

"Shh. Let it out. Let it go." She rubbed circles in my back as I cried.

"I *hic* will never cry *hic* about him again.*hic*" I said.

"Shh. Everything is fine. You can start over here. We will be your family. And we swear to never hurt you." Luna said and she began softly humming a song still hugging me and rubbing circles on my back.

**Jace POV**

Isabelle was yelling at me. Alec yelled at me. Magnus yelled at me. Even Dad (Robert Lightwood) and Mom (Maryse Lightwood) yelled at me.

"Magnus, can't you track Clary?" Alec asked.

"Sorry but I need something of hers in order for it to work." Magnus apologized.

"I found something!" Isabelle called from upstairs. We all went to Clary's room. On the wall was a picture of me and Clary kissing, the borders were burnt and there was a dagger at me head.

"That dagger was going to be Wayland's one year anniversary gift. She showed me how she made it and how she infused a little of her magic into it." Isabelle explained showing it to Magnus.

"It looks like it's made from ice." Alec said.

"It is made from ice. Clary is not an ordinary shadow hunter, she also has powers. More precisely, water and ice powers. That dagger didn't melt because Clary made it to last forever. you could try to break it, but Clary made sure that it was strong enough. She even went to a friend for help. That's why she wasn't here this morning." Isabelle explained.

"I will need some time to track her and prepare a portal. Somewhere around a week at least. If she did leave it like this, she most likely made it so that it would be harder to track her." Magnus said admiring the beauty of the dagger. It was carved very beautifully, every detail was made carefully. It had a special effect too. When thrown and it hits an enemy of Clary or Jace, it will spread poison into that body. If it hits an ally, it'll bounce off. Suddenly there was scratching on the window, Isabelle looked and immediately opened it. An falcon flew in and landed on Isabelle's arm. Isabelle took the little note that was attached to the bird, and opened the package. Inside was 3 daggers, each carved with either Isabelle, Alec, or Magnus' name and said 'May luck always be with you'~Clary.

* * *

**Letter**

"Dear Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle,

In case Jace doesn't tell you, I decided to write a letter. Jace cheated on me which is why I left. I gave you 3 a present though, and it should be with Ace (the falcon). It's basically a dagger for each of you with special abilities. All of them will not hurt any of your allies and only hurts the enemy, and they all return to their scabbard which will appear with a stele whenever you need it. Isabelle's dagger, at the hilt there's a button that allows a whip to come out of. Magnus has a bunch of glitter on it and it allows you to summon different types of glitter with different features (poison, fire, sleeping, etc) and Alec's can extend into a sword at will. Also Magnus, you are the sparkliest Warlock I ever met, and you're amazing. Although you're pretty much the only Warlock I ever met. Alec, you're an amazing friend and I'm sorry we didn't get off to a good start. When we went to retrieve the Mortal Cup, I got you severely injured. Sorry about that. Isabelle, you're the best girl friend I ever had besides the one I'm staying with, but she's an exception. We had tons of fun. I'm gonna miss you all. If we are destined to meet again, then so be it. I love you all and your glitter Magnus (rolls eyes). Tell Luke and Mom that I love them, and thanks for everything. Since I hate goodbyes I'll say this instead.

Hasta la vista every one,

Clarrisa Adele Fairchild/Morgenston/Fray

P.S. hasta la vista means until we meet again

**End of Letter**

* * *

**So... How was it? Please review. Tell me any errors I may have made and why you like and dislike. Anything helps. Oh! And I was wondering if I should add Percy Jackson and the Olympian series earlier. Tell me your opinions!**

**Jace: Clary! Forgive me! It's Dark Claw's fault I had to do that.**

**Me: My fault?! Why me?**

**Jace: Cause you wrote it and I said so**

**Me: Well then I'll write, err type, Jace's face is ugly.**

**Jace: -Gasp- How dare you insult my beautiful face!**

**Clary: Shut up already!**

**Me and Jace: Yes ma'am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace: Someone help me! *running from fangirls***

**Me: Nope. *eats popcorn***

**Clary: This is gonna be interesting. Pass me the popcorn.**

**Me and Clary: *Watches Jace getting cornered***

**Clary: Aww. Is the 'amazing' Jace Wayland getting cornered?**

**Jace: No *glares***

**Me:I'm gonna say the disclaimer and try to get Clary to stop bullying others no matter how fun it is unless she does it with me!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Mortal Instrument characters. I only own Luna Nightingale, Miyuki Sarashi, Shina Kurasa, and Kimiko Akiyama.**

**Clary POV (time skip 1 year later)**

"31211825, 2085 14523 25151811 914192092021205 1455419 152118 851216. 1221141 19194 235 1251225 141523." A girl came in to inform me. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. Here in the London Institute, Luna, her friends Miyuki, Shina, Kimiko and I made a gang. We speak in code, but it's fairly easy to crack if you sit down and think about it or if you're familiar with it. I easily translated it to 'Clary, the New York Institute needs our help. Luna said we leave now.'

I sighed. I didn't want to go back. But I did have to eventually so better now than later. I remember one week since I left, Magnus tried to track me and nearly found me. But I was too skilled for that. It was fun to see their baffled faces because they were sure the location was right.

"1221141 9'13 1851425."(Luna I'm ready) I said after I packed and went downstairs. Luna just smiled slightly and we waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"1915181825 235 20151511 1 2389125. 1911121181 231142054 2015 131115 1921185 1985 814 514152178 31215208519."(Sorry we took a while. Kimiko wanted to make sure she had enough clothes) Shina apologized as she, Miyuki, and Kimiko came downstairs. Luna gave them an indication nod to the weapon room. Luna smiled and showed more emotions but she doesn't like to talk much. Not that she ever did except at meetings and when she's mad. We all went to the weapons room and equipped ourselves with weapons and wore our cloaks (mine was bloody red, Luna was dark purple almost black, Kimiko had dark blue, Shina had black and Miyuki had dark blue too). We left the Institute and got on our motorcycles which had a design in our favorite color. The design was a dragon. On top of the dragon was our names in the color of our cloak. Luna made a portal which we all rode into. We appeared at the front of the Institute and when we walked through, everybody stared at us. Luke, Mom, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert was there, and that slut Jace made out with was there too.

"Are you the London Shadowhunters?" Luke asked.

"No. We're crazy mundanes." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" Jace asked.

"No. I'm Luna Nightingale. I would say pleased to meet you, but it's not. This here is my parabati and sister, Clary. That's Kimiko, Shina and Miyuki. You don't need to know their last names, so I won't tell you." Luna said.

**Jace POV**

My eyes were wide with shock that this was Clary. Her hair was a slight shade darker and it was now up to her knees. She had a fierce look and most likely was no longer weak. Bridgett, the girl who Clary caught me making out with was tugging on my hand trying to make me look away from Clary. When she realized it was impossible, she glared at Clary.

"Stupid Bitch." She told Clary. Clary waited a moment and then looked around confused.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? I thought you were defining yourself." Clary smirked.

"You think you're so smart and strong don't you? I'm the 4th best female Shadowhunter." Bridgett smirked.

"May I?" Clary looked at Luna who nodded. "Magnus, be ready to heal that girl's injuries. Because it's going to be real bad. Luna I promise I'll stop right before I kill her if you prevent everyone from interfering."

"Me get injured? You're underestimating me." Bridgett said.

"Me underestimating you? No. It's the opposite way around. I won't even have to get serious to defeat you. Tell you what. I'll give you a handicap. You can use any and every weapon you wish to use and I'll just fight barehanded and blindfolded." Clary suggested.

"You'll regret it." Bridgett said and they walked to the training ground with everyone right behind them. Clary stood there in a fighting posture while Bridgett held weapons.

Clary took out a black blindfold and tied it over her eyes. I saw Bridgett grinned as she threw a dagger at Clary before Clary was in a stance. Clary easily caught the blade between her fingers and threw the blade at the wall.

"Now now. Don't be impatient. I didn't say start. Ready, Start!" Clary said and she disappeared. "Too slow. You the 4th best female Shadowhunter? You're too weak and slow to even fight a fly." Clary taunted. She then proceeded to punch and kick, not giving Bridgett any time to fight back. Then Clary pulled Bridgett back up by the collar of her shirt and kicked her to the wall. Clary ran towards Bridgett and punched her in the face. Bridgett ran farther away and threw around 20 daggers at Clary. Clary easily dodged and elbowed Bridgett in the face.

"Slow and weak. I'm blindfolded, got no weapons and you still can't defeat me. You're not even worth fighting." Clary walked off. "I hoped that the 4th best female Shadowhunter can provide a challenge for the #1 female Shadowhunter and shadowhunters in general. Although Luna is very close to beating me. She's #2." Clary pulled off her blindfold and I saw Bridgett throw a dagger at Clary's back. Clary turned and caught it. Then she threw it into Bridgett's leg and threw two more daggers into Bridgett's arm. Bridgett screamed and collapsed.

"Rule #1: Never mess with the Devil Tears." Clary said and for the first time we noticed that the cloaks the 5 wore had the words 'Devil Tears' on the back.

**There you have it. Clary is the best Shadowhunter and the best female Shadowhunter while Luna's the second. The gang of 5's name is the Devil Tears, because they had bad pasts but they won't shed tears, like a devil. But it honestly doesn't matter. Here's some questions to think about,**

**Why was there suddenly an increase of demons?**

**Will Jace dump Bridgett for Clary?**

**Will Clary forgive Jace?**

**You might find out next time on "To Love is to Destroy?"**


End file.
